


Immobile

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Prompt: Pinned Down, Protective Magnus Bane, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: “I’m trying,” Jace snorted. “He may be all soft and cuddly with you, but Alec is a Shadowhunter. He’s not exactly easy to contain.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503425
Comments: 7
Kudos: 414





	Immobile

“Jace! Hold him still,” Magnus shouted as Alec bucked up right as Magnus was about to remove one of the spines that had been embedded in Alec’s hip.

“I’m trying,” Jace snapped back, as he tried to contain a struggling Alec.

Magnus took a breath and placed his hand on Alec’s shoulder. “Alexander, I need you to listen to me. You have to try to be still. I know it hurts, but I have to remove these spines before the venom spreads. If you move while I’m pulling them out, it could break off inside you, and I’m afraid I won’t be able to heal you before the venom causes irreparable damage.”

“Hurts,” Alec rasped.

It made his heart ache seeing his lover like this, laid out on the ground and crying in pain. The spines had landed in Alec’s hip and had immediately taken the archer to the ground. It was just the three of them, and he and Jace had managed to kill the last of the small nest they’d stumbled upon, but every second the spines remained embedded in Alec’s flesh, the greater the risk. There were three spines, and the pain was severe, causing Alec to fight against them. Magnus couldn’t even attempt to try to remove them unless Jace held him down.

“Can’t you do something for the pain?” Jace asked.

“’Fraid not. I need to focus my magic on healing the area as I pull each one free. You’ll have to hold him steady.”

“I’m trying,” Jace snorted. “He may be all soft and cuddly with you, but Alec is a Shadowhunter. He’s not exactly easy to contain.”

Magnus nodded. Alec appeared to have settled down a bit while they had been talking. They needed to try again. “Love, listen to me. I know it hurts, but I need you to trust me.”

“I do,” Alec all but whimpered.

Magnus vaguely wondered if Alec would later be embarrassed to have been so vulnerable in front of his parabatai, but another glance at Jace showed he looked almost as distraught. He watched as Jace quickly activated his strength rune, and then lowered himself back on top of Alec, laying his entire body on Alec’s, effectively pinning him to the ground.

Alec started shifting against the weight. Jace had laid himself out diagonally to keep the hip exposed but that also left Alec free to move his leg. Before Magnus could say anything, Jace started talking to Alec, reassuring him and trying to comfort him.

Magnus saw his opportunity. He straddled Alec’s free leg, setting his weight down and holding Alec in place. He felt Alec tense up and knew he had to be quick. He pulled out the first spine and concentrated his magic on healing the infected area. Alec’s screams almost made him falter, but his hands remained steady as he yanked the second spine.

He’d heard Alec cry out from injuries before, but this was the most Alec had ever been visible in his suffering. He was no longer begging but full on sobbing. Jace wasn’t doing much better. A quick glance over revealed damp lashes and reddened cheeks as well.

Magnus blinked the moisture back from his own eyes and focused on the third spine. It was embedded a bit deeper, and Alec’s ensuing shout dragged a sob of out Magnus’s own chest. He poured his magic into the wound, mending minor tears and burning out the venom. Satisfied Alec was out of danger, he shifted off of Alec’s leg and placed his hand on Jace’s shoulder.

The young Shadowhunter looked up at him with a question in his eyes.

Magnus nodded. “He’ll be fine.” He looked down at his love, who was still softly crying.

Jace pushed himself up, and Magnus leaned forward pulling Alec into his arms.

“It’s over. You’re good.”

“Damn, that hurt,” Alec gasped, still trying to catch his breath.

Magnus leaned back and looked into Alec’s face, his eyes checking him over despite having just healed him.

“I’m ok,” Alec said, giving Magnus’s shoulder a squeeze. “Thank you. If you hadn’t been here….”

Magnus pulled him into a hug, not wanting to even consider that possibility. He was aware of Jace standing off to the side, trying to give them a moment of privacy and knew that they would need to call this in. But for right now, he just needed a few more minutes of comfort with Alec in his arms.


End file.
